what fate brought to the fallen
by Ysah-chan
Summary: This is a fatestay night and kyou kara maou crossover.. Saber is Konrad's daughter and she took his place as Yuuri's right hand man. During the battle, Yuuri almost died but then something unexplainable happened.


A loud roar came from the ground as the other extra player dropped to the ground. The blade from the opponents' sword drove through the slim body of a person with an unusual armor and then by falling back it was pulled out.

"SABER!"

All those who were in the same league with Yuuri and the rest of those in the side of the Demon Kingdom, representing Caloria, screamed. The broken down grills that held them from entering the stadium was thrown aside as they rushed to where they were.

Yuuri, Wolfram, Yozak and Murata joined the unusual tournament that Big Simeron held in their country under the name of Caloria. Their first aim was to obtain the next forbidden box, the ends of the Earth, and bring it back home to the Great Demon Kingdom. But to be able to obtain the box, they must enter the tournament as a diversion so Lady Flinn and Dacascos could get the box.

Aside from their company, there was only one other person to come along. But as everyone agreed upon it, this person was not allowed to participate in any of the tournaments' events. All that the person will be doing is to observe while the rest were having a fight against the group from Big Simeron.

"Saber! Talk to me!" said Yuuri as he tried to shake the armored person awake.

The first to fight was Wolfram and Yozak. Wolfram won his match and was able to take the win. Although he was able to win, Wolfram became too tired and too sick because of the azoteric stones that were found in the stadium. When it was Yozak's turn to fight, he had to forfeit because they saw that Lady Flinn was in trouble. They all thought that Adelbert Von Granzt and Maxime was in-cahoots with each other. This forced Yozak to drop his fight and lose on purpose.

When it was Yuuri's turn to fight, they were all shocked. His opponent was very unexpected and this terribly bothered Yuuri.

Lord Konrad Weller used to be Yuuri's right hand man but after a very weird tragedy, Konrad left his side and became one of Big Simeron's soldiers. Yuuri was too shocked to react at once but after being challenged, he was determined to win the match. He knew very well that a swordsman like Konrad was too great for him to handle. He wouldn't be able to defeat someone as great as him, but does he have a choice.

As Konrad's swing was about to finish Yuuri, an unexpected turn out of events occurred. The armored soldier suddenly ran and took Yuuri's place. With one swift move, Konrad's sword drove through the slim body and then slid out. The body dropped down on the ground and bled.

"Saber, talk to me. Please, just hold on," said Yuuri as he tried to shake the person awake. "H…high….n..ness..," the voice stummered from hurt.

"How is she?" Murata asked worriedly. "I don't know. Can someone help? Please, we have an injured girl here!" said Yuuri as he yelled to the crowd, seeking help for the young injured body. "Remove her head armor Yuuri. She needs air!" Wolfram yelled.

Quickly, Yuuri tried to remove the mask the young lady was wearing to reveal her face. She was already coughing blood and her wound was getting worse.

"Just hold on a bit more, little one," said Yozak.

"No," Konrad's voice was heard. "This isn't true,"

"I'm afraid it is, father," said the young girl. "Stop talking Angel, your wound will get worse," Yuuri ordered. "I'm sorry your majesty. I was not much of a help and was more of a burden to you," said Angel and she coughed hard, covering her mouth and then blood spurted out. "Please, stop this," said Yuuri.

"I won't be with you any longer, I can feel it. But still, I'm glad that I have repaid you my debt. My father has left you and I have taken her place. A life for a life, my debt has been paid," said Angel. "Don't talk like that. You won't be dying on us," said Wolfram.

"Angel," said Konrad. "Well, father, from this day on you are free. I've taken your place and have done my duty to the king. I've …laid… my…life…" and by the last word she said, her heartbeat stopped.

"no,"

"No!"


End file.
